


Rolling Fog

by saraithelillie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Falling In Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Trauma, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/pseuds/saraithelillie
Summary: I met vampire Chae Hyungwon in a nightmare come true.





	1. Chapter 1

I always have the same nightmare.

I am running through the misty and foggy night; across the greenest lawn I have ever seen, and behind me the dogs are baying. Though I can’t see them, I know, instinctively, that they are large and that they will tear me to pieces. The further I run, the thicker the fog becomes and the sharper the contrast of green grass to foggy moonlight becomes until I am certain I will never find my way out. The sound of the hounds grows steadily louder and louder. My heart thumps harder and faster in my chest until I am sure that it will fly from my chest.

Then I see him. He steps from the fog, stopping me in my tracks. I only have a moment to see the fangs, framed by sensuous red lips, before he holds out his hand, smirking, and I wake up.

It’s early morning, the sun is rising, golden shafts of sunlight peaking from behind the curtains of my bedroom windows. I roll over to glance at the clock and then pull the covers over my head. It’s seven a.m. and I shouldn’t be awake. The first day off I’ve had in two weeks and of course I can’t sleep.

“Meow” Binks, my seal-point Balinese cat, jumps up onto the bed and crawls under the covers. He touches my nose with his, before meowing again.

“Yes, yes, I know.” I say, sighing heavily before throwing back the covers.

I go about my morning routine, fixing breakfast for myself and Binks. He contentedly munches away at his food while I wait for your coffee to finish brewing. Outside the sun is shining brightly, a few fluffy white clouds drifting along the lake-blue sky. There is no trace of the fog or the man from my nightmare, only a perfect summer day.

Binks jumps up onto the counter, rubbing his head against my hand for pets. I pet him absently, trying to parse the nightmare. After a moment, I shoo him off the counter and take my coffee to the living room. The first sip sends liquid life into my limbs, the tingle of caffeine like a wave through my body. I revel in it for a moment before setting my mug on the coffee table and checking the messages on my phone.

“What are you doing for your day off? Do you want to get lunch?” says a text from my friend, Gwyn.

A message from my mom says, “Are you doing anything this afternoon? I need help cleaning out the garage if you have time.”

Lastly there is a message from a number I do not recognize that only says, “the fog hasn’t lifted yet.”

I feel a cold chill skip up my spine and I shudder. I debate whether to write back, maybe it is just a wrong number? I reach for my coffee, but miss and knock it over. Cursing under my breath, I stand and drop the phone in my seat and clean up the mess. By the time I am done, I have forgotten all about the message and am focused on making a second cup of coffee. While I wait, my phone starts to ring. A picture of my mother pops up on the screen as Freddie Mercury sings Bohemian Rhapsody.

“Hey Mom,” I say, trying to sound cheerier than I feel.

“Hey kiddo, did you get my text?” I can hear her moving things and my sister in the background complaining.

“Yes, just hadn’t had a chance to respond. Gwyn wants to grab lunch, but I could come over after and help, if that works for you.”

There is a loud thump in the background and a curse, then my mother clucking her tongue at my sister.

“Gemma!” she says, and I hear my sister protesting.

“Mom,” I say. “Mom, I gotta go!”

“Okay, okay, call me when you are on your way.” She says, still clucking her tongue at Gemma.

Hanging up, I head back to my room to change clothes. As I go, I pass the floor length mirror in the hall. I stop for a moment and stare at my reflection. My hair looks a little greasy and I look paler than normal. I try a smile at myself, but immediately turn away to go shower, no point in getting upset about my appearance right now.

As I step out of the shower, I hear my phone going off in the bedroom. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I scurry out of the bathroom and reach the phone just in time.

“Hello?” I say, a little breathless.

“Did you run a marathon?” asks the sarcastic voice on the other end.

“Hi Gwyn,” I say, falling backwards onto my bed.

“You never answered my text earlier. Do you want to go to lunch or not?”

“Sorry, yes, I do. Let me finish getting dressed. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know,” she says, and I can almost hear her shrugging.

“Well, why don’t you figure that out and meet me here in twenty minutes?”

“Okay, laters!” she says, and hangs up.

Binks jumps up onto the bed and gently headbutts me. I pet him for a moment, before forcing myself up and back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

Gwyn arrives five minutes early, driving like the hounds of hell are nipping at her heels. I climb into the front seat and off we go.

“Where are we eating?” I ask, buckling up as she shifts gears.

“Good question!” she retorts, shooting me her best ‘up for anything’ smile. I groan and slump in my seat a little.

“You were supposed to figure that out while I got ready!”

“Well, I have a good excuse,”

“Oh? What is it this time? Zombies? A horde of cats?”

“I met someone,” she says, smiling brightly. I slump even further in my seat. Every time Gwyn “meets someone” it turns into ME meeting someone.

“That isn’t a good excuse,” I quip, silently praying she doesn’t say anything else about it.

“Let’s get Korean,” she says, making a quick left and almost rear-ending someone.

“Gwyn! What the hell?” I grab the ‘oh shit’ handle and hang on. She ignores my protests and makes another sharp turn before gliding into a parking spot near our favourite Korean restaurant. I unbuckle and turn to her. “What the hell was that about Gwyn? You almost wrecked! We could’ve been hurt!”

“It wasn’t that bad,” she scoffed, unbuckling and grabbing her purse. “His name is Chae Hyungwon, by the way.”

“I don’t remember asking what his name was,” I snap, frustrated that she won’t acknowledge her reckless behaviour.

“Well, I though you might want to know since you are about to meet him.”

“Oh Jesus, Gwyn, really?” I stop short and, if looks could kill she would be dead. She stops as well and looks at me.

“What? You showered, you look nice, there isn’t any reason you shouldn’t meet someone.”

“I don’t want to meet anyone!” I exclaim, crossing my arms across my chest and trying not to scream in frustration.

“It’s been how long since Jaehyun? Five years? You have to move forward; you can’t keep doing this. You are a workaholic and when you aren’t working you rarely leave the house.”

“Don’t you dare bring Jaehyun into this. It’s been four years and, in case you forgot, he fucking died! So forgive me if I don’t really want to start dating again after the love of my life passed away.”

“We both know that he would hate this. He would hate for you to be alone and miserable, like you are.”

“I’m not alone!” I protest, tears beginning to fall.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you had Binks, because that’s a good replacement for human companionship. You deserve to be loved again, you know.”

“I don’t want to be and you can’t force me to meet someone whenever you get bored. This is ridiculous. We have this argument every fucking time, when are you going to take the hint?”

“Never, because Jaehyun was my friend too and damn it, he wouldn’t want you to live like this.”

“He stopped having a say in how I live when he died,” I say, barely above a whisper. I cross my arms again, hugging myself and feeling all the bitter heartache flooding back. Gwyn walks back toward me and hugs me.

“He loved you so much, but we both know he would be miserable over how you have been living the last four years. If the situation were reversed, wouldn’t you want him to find someone and not work so hard?  
I know she is right, but it makes me even more miserable. Jaehyun was not just my boyfriend, he was my best friend and my world. When he died in a car accident, it shattered my world. I can’t imagine being with anyone else ever again and I am not sure I want to be. But Gwyn is right. Jaehyun would be so upset if he knew how cruel I have been to myself the last four years. Taking a shaky breath, I wipe my tears away and let Gwyn lead me into the restaurant.

As we step into the restaurant, I see him stand and realize he is the man from the fog, the vampire in my nightmare. I stop cold and everything narrows to him. He smiles and I expect to see fangs. Gwyn tugs on my arm, leading me closer to him. He holds out his hand and says in a cultured voice,

“Hello, I’m Chae Hyungwon.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned, I mutter a half-hearted introduction, ignoring his hand, and sit down. Gwyn looks at me quizzically, then greets him before sitting down herself. When the menu comes, he does not order food, instead opting for a bottle of soju. Gwyn does her best to get me talking, but all I can think about is him stepping from the fog, his teeth sharp against his red lips, the baying of hounds and the fog rolling in.

“Gwyn tells me that you work as an EMT, that must be an interesting line of work,” he says, pouring a glass of soju for Gwyn, before offering me some. I shake my head and wave my hand, and he moves to pour a glass for himself.

“It has its moments,” I say, avoiding looking at his face. Instead, I look at his clothes and hands. His clothing is fashionable, sleek lines and black fabric. His shirt, loose-fitting white cambric, gives him an air of elegance, but his hands draw my attention. His fingers are long, pianist fingers, and he wears two rings. On his left hand, the hand closest to me, I notice his ring says something in Latin. Though my Latin is rusty, it only takes a moment to translate it’s meaning. Inscribed on the ring is “Nulla evasio” meaning “There is no escape.”

I am suddenly very aware of his gaze on me. I look up and see his eyes are crystal blue, an immediate contrast to his golden skin tone. He acknowledges our eye contact with a tip of his head. Flustered, I look back at his ring. Looking at the foreboding message, I am reminded of the strange text message I received.

“How long have you been an EMT?” he asks, casually moving his hands. I have a fleeting thought of his fingers around my throat and find myself aroused at the thought.

“Five years,” I reply. Thankfully, the waiter arrives with our food and I dig in. I answer only questions directed at me throughout dinner, otherwise I remain focused on what is in front of me. Occasionally I catch Hyungwon’s eyes following my movements and I blush, before returning to my food.

We finish eating and I go to the car first, barely acknowledging Hyungwon as I leave. I hear Gwyn behind me making apologies, before she follows me.

“What was that about?” she asks, huffy as we get in the car.

“I told you I didn’t want to do this; I don’t know what you expected to have happen. You’re lucky I even stayed as long as I did.” I face away from her, looking out the window as we drive.

“That doesn’t mean you had to be rude to him. You’re angry at me not him.”

“I’m glad you know that I’m angry.”

“You’re being so petty right now.” I turn toward her, my hands trembling from holding back my anger.

“It’s not fucking petty. My boyfriend fucking died. I was in the ambulance on the scene. I watched him fucking die, Gwyn. I watched the love of my life bleed to death and it will take however long it takes for me to ‘get over it.’ I’m not sure why you keep pushing this on me, but I’ve had enough. This won’t happen again, or I’m through.”

“You don’t mean that,” she says, softly.

“Yes, I do.” I say, coldly, turning back toward the window.

We don’t talk the rest of the ride and she drops me off without a word. I go into my room and flop onto the bed. Binks jumps up and nuzzles my arm, while I finally allow the tears I had been holding in to fall. I cry quietly for I don’t know how long when I hear Freddie Mercury singing and realize my mom is calling.

“Hi mom,” I say, sniffling.

“Have you been crying?” she asks, concern filling her voice.

“I’m fine, mom. What’s up?” I get up to wipe my nose, padding into the bathroom and turning on the water to wash my face.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were still coming over, but if you are, I’m making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.”

“I’m not going to turn down spaghetti made by you. Besides, I can’t let Gemma do all the work herself. I’m leaving in a moment.”

When I arrive at my mom’s, she hugs me and leads me into the garage where my sister is sorting a box of old clothes. She holds up an old, and atrociously gaudy, outfit and playfully motions at the keep pile. I roll my eyes at her and chuckle. We spend four hours organizing the garage while my mom supervises. As we finish up she goes into the house to start on dinner.

“So, what’s wrong?” Gemma asks, moving a box over.

“Nothing,” I reply, tying up a trash bag.

“Uh huh, sure,” she says. “I know you too well for this you know. What happened today that has you in a mood?”

“Gwyn,” I say, leaving the rest to Gemma’s imagination.

“Ah,” she nodded. “Did she set you up on another surprise date?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do?”

“I told her if it happened again we weren’t friends anymore.”

“I’m sure that went over well.”

Before I could reply, mom called us to dinner. After dinner we played a couple rounds of UNO and watched a movie. By the time I left, the sun had set and the cool of the evening was settling on the earth. As I drove, I noticed that a fog was rolling in, much like my dream. I shake myself, trying not to think about Chae Hyungwon or the baying hounds. As I drive along, I notice my car beginning to act up. My heart begins to thump in my chest as my anxiety increases. I look at my phone and see that my signal is non-existent.

I begin whispering to the car to keep going, that we aren’t that far from home, but before we make another mile it mysteriously dies.

“Fuck,” I sigh, trying to get the car to start. But it won’t budge and my phone still has no signal. As each moment passes the fog gets thicker and I think I see menacing dog shadows. I tell myself that it is a bad idea to get out of the car, but I’m not going to get anything accomplished sitting here. I step out of the car and begin searching for a spot of signal to call my mother or Gemma.

Behind me there is a snarl. I stop, frozen in place, my heart racing a mile a minute. There is another snarl and I find myself running, though I have no idea where I am running to.

I am running through the misty and foggy night; across the greenest lawn I have ever seen, and behind me dogs begin baying. Though I can’t see them, I know that they are large and that they will tear me to pieces. With each step the fog grows thicker and the grass appears greener. Moonlight creates a glow in the fog, but I can barely see. I am dreadfully lost and I know I should stop running, but fear has my feet moving. The sound of the hounds grows steadily louder and louder. My heart is booming in my chest and I am sure that it will fly from my chest at any moment.

Then I see him. He steps from the fog, stopping me in my tracks. Chae Hyungwon steps from the fog, he has a black cloak, his hair a soft pink, silvered by the dampness of the fog. His fangs are brilliantly white against his red lips and he smirks, extending his hand to me.


End file.
